


Camp Camp School Hours

by adventureandstuff, MattyWantsToBattle



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Me and my friend are Max and Nikki, Self-Harm, This is when they're fifteen, Transgender, just what we do, with max and nikki as the names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventureandstuff/pseuds/adventureandstuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyWantsToBattle/pseuds/MattyWantsToBattle
Summary: My friends and I are literally just Max Nikki, and Neil in real life, so we just took stuff that happened in our life, tweaked it a bit, and put this up.No regret.We also have other friends that are other characters, mostly Camp Camp, so eyy.





	1. 12/16/16

Max gathered up his things as the bell rang, continuing his talk with Neil and Nikki.

They were talking about an anime that Max had never seen but obviously Neil really wanted him too.

“Hey, Neil, I gotta go to the bathroom. Come with.”

Neil nodded, before Nikki yelled, “I wanna come too!”

“No, Nikki, go to class!” Neil shouted at her.

She started to class slowly, before rushing back to follow.

Max gave a cry of surprise, before Nikki laughed.

“You can’t go in the boys’ bathroom!” Neil shouted.

“You can’t tell me what to do! You can’t tell me what I am! I’m a boy now!”

Max rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom, Neil following.

Nikki pouted and walked to the class, grumbling, “It’s not fair that all my friends are guys…”

Max took a small step back when he entered the bathroom, seeing Billy Nikslip changing his shirt.

He tripped slightly on Neil’s shoe, falling into the wall behind him.

Neil started to laugh, putting the ginger ale on top of the paper towel dispenser.

“Nice going Max.”

“Screw you!”

Max stood against the wall as he waited for the stall to open since he couldn’t use the urinal.

When it opened, he quickly went in and peed.

Max stared at his scarred legs for a moment, hands tracing raised lines that he gave himself.

For a moment, he was unsure what to do, before he quickly finished going to the bathroom and leaving the stall.

The bell rang, causing Neil to say, “We’re late, Max. You’re late too, Nurf.”

The only people left in the bathroom were him, Neil, and Nurf.

Max slowly went to the sink to wash his hands, before he froze when he heard Nurf say, “You’re in the wrong bathroom, Karly.”

Max glanced up, lips turning into a scowl.

“No, I’m not.”

“Yeah you are. You’re a girl.”

Max reached up to poke at his boobs.

“No I’m not. I just have so much fat it looks like boobs.”

“You’re a girl.”

Max scowled, irritation obvious on his face.

“No, I’m not.”

“You’re in the wrong bathroom.”

Max huffed, eyes filling with anger.

“Come on, Max. We’re late for class.”

Max followed Neil out, hearing Nurf still yell after that he was a girl.

Max swiftly turned, cheeks slightly going red with anger.

He threw open the bathroom door again, voice filled with poison;  “I’m a boy! I’m not allowed in the girl’s bathroom, so-!”

“You’re not allowed in here!”

Max’s hands tightened into fists as he quickly left the bathroom, stopping in the middle of the hallway a moment to give a few frustrated jumps, stamping his feet into the ground.

He quickly rushed into the classroom, slowing only when he heard Nikki.

“Hey Max, want some popcorn?”

“No Nikki, I don’t… I’m really angry.”

Nikki looked concerned as Max quickly went to his things and sat down, not hearing when Nikki asked what was wrong.

Max stuffed the rest of his Starbursts that he bought at lunch into his jacket pocket.

He knew he had a note for PE that day so sitting out would definitely be enough to calm him down.

Max finally met back up with Nikki as they started down the stairs.

“Hey, Max, what’s the matter? What’s with the loooooooooooooo-!”

“Nikki, I’m not in the mood right now…” Max cut her off, digging in his pocket to grab two more Starbusts, stuffing one in his mouth and handing the other to Nikki.

Nikki took it and quickly ate it.

Max looked to the floor as he explained.

“… Nurf in the bathroom kept telling me I was a girl and that I didn’t belong in the bathroom and that I wasn’t allowed in there…”

“When I see him, I’ll beat him up! Just point him out! What do you want me to do? Punch me or eat him?!”

“Oh my god, Nikki, that’s fucking far.”

Nikki shrugged, causing Max to give a small smile.

Max quickly told the teacher that he had to sit out that day and had a note, jumping up on the wall.

Max watched as Nikki and the other children in the class ran their two laps, before he raised an eyebrow as Nikki finally slowed, looking like she was choking.

“Nikki, are you choking?!”

“Yeah, on popcorn.” The teacher said, causing Max’s eyes to widen.

“Really?!”

Nikki went through her pocket and nodded, putting a piece into her mouth.

“Yeah, but it’s really my leg. I hurt it.”

“Funny, my leg is why I’m sitting here.”

Nikki jumped up to sit next to Max, causing him to roll his eyes and push her.

“Nikki, go do your warm ups.”

Nikki rolled her neck with the rest of the class. “I can do them here!”

Max pushed her again, before the teacher called her out and told her to go warm up.

Nikki sighed and jumped down, walking to her squad.

Max sat and felt the wind blow against him before Nikki ran back and put her vest next to him.

“Watch it, bro.”

Max raised an eyebrow as she set the vest down.

A few minutes later, she came back and opened up one of the pockets, grabbing a fistful of popcorn.

Max watched as she left, feeling the empty package of Starbusts before grabbing some popcorn.

Thankfully, class ended rather quickly and he walked back to class with Nikki.

Max bypassed his friend Eren in favor of walking with Nikki.

Max started to talk with Nikki about School School Rises Rises, his AU, Max starting a new ship between Neon and Leo.

When they got back, Max quickly plopped back into his spot and pulled out PS Vita.

The next period, Max was still slightly bitter about the bathroom incident.

It followed him even after he brought Preston and, reluctantly, brought Nikki down to file a complaint.

When he was brought an incident report to fill out, he decided it was too much work and it wasn’t worth it.

After all, he already had an essay in another class he needed to do.

He didn’t need another one.

Once school ended, he went to find Nikki and a place to hang out while they waited for his dad and his younger brother for the train show.

Max ended up buying Nikki a soda.

Max sighed as Nikki squealed, accepting the soda.

Max rolled his eyes as Anything by Hedley played to the Steven Universe AMV he had on his PS Vita.

Max started downloading a few videos to make AMVs from as they waited in the science room.

Ironically, Neil was not there.

Max packed up his things.

“C’mon, Nikki.” He practically ordered as he walked out the room, Nikki hurrying to follow.

\---

“Max!”

He ignored her for the tenth time now.

“MAX!”

The boy realized he would be better off just answering her so she could shut up. Then, he could finally read his story in peace.

“What do you want?”

“I’M HUNGRY!”

“… don’t you have a whole bag of popcorn from lunch?”

“I already ate it though. Like, a long time ago!”

“Fat ass.” He went back to reading his story.

Punch!

Nikki moved one seat away from Max in protest and folded her arms at him. However, Max didn’t care and resumed reading fanfiction from his PS Vita.

“Jerk!”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

It was obvious that neither of the two were actually paying attention to the train show they were attending.

Max glanced at the time with a heavy sigh. “It’s time to get you to your mom, Nikki.”

He looked over at her, about to say something else, before narrowing his eyes at her.

“… are you eating popcorn kernels?”

Nikki looked up slowly, putting more in her mouth.

“What?” She asked, voice muffled by the kernels now filling her mouth.

Max’s eyes shut and he shook his head.

“Why am I friends with you, Nikki…?”

“Because you loooove me~!” She answered.

Max looked down at his PS Vita with another sigh.

“You reading about School School again?” She asked, moving over to sit near Max again.

“Yeah, about Matty and Neon.”

“Neon? That sounds like the kind of girl that’d sit around eating popcorn all day!”

Max looked up slowly, looking over at her with a blank look. “YOU’RE eating popcorn.”

“No- I’m eating popcorn KERNELS!”

Max raised an eyebrow. “That’s even worse.”

Nikki threw a small bit of popcorn at him, before pink eyes widened and she quickly reached down to pick them up. “Wait! I can’t waste that!”

Max gave a small sigh and stood, grabbing his things and leaving the library without her as he continued to read.

“Hey! Don’t leave without me!” Nikki cried, grabbing her own things and quickly following.

Max continued down the stairs to get outside the school, listening to Nikki as she continued to eat popcorn kernels.

“Your girlfriend is nice.”

Nikki froze, staring at Max with wide eyes. “WHAT?!”

“Just what I said.”

“Mandy is the opposite of nice!”

Before Nikki could really go on a rant, Max pulled up his inbox on Tumblr.

He shoved the messages from Mandy in her face, watching as she read them in shock.

The usually sarcastic and mean girl had been completely nice and tried to help Max through a depressive state.

Nikki slowly looked up.

“I didn’t know she had it in her.”

Max rolled his eyes and yanked his PS Vita back.

Nikki reached up to itch at her hair, the roots underneath her fingertips already reverting back to green.

“This is STUPID! Why can’t I have my hair green?! It’s my natural hair color!” She complained.

“Because it’s a charter school, Nikki. You should know that by now.”

Max stopped on the sidewalk, waiting by the street for Nikki’s mom, Gwen, continuing to read the fanficion.

His own dad was most likely waiting for him…

But Max decided to wait for Nikki to find her mom.

Max heard his phone ring in his pocket, pulling out the device and answering.

Mark, his dad, was ready to go.

Max sighed and mildly apologized to Nikki, turning.

“Aww, you’re leaving early? What the heck?!”

“Yeah. You have to come over at some point though.”

“Yeah!” Nikki agreed, waving goodbye as Max walked to his car.

Max looked back to see Nikki holding a Dr. Pepper.

His eyes widened as he got into the car.

“… how does she still have that?!”

 


	2. Mini Scenarios

“Sorry Nikki, I didn’t notice you were gone!”

Nikki just blankly stared at the smug fifteen year old, as she got in the car. Was it silent anger or annoyance? Who knows.

At least she wasn’t left outside to freeze.

\---

“Melanie Martinez is my future wife.” Max stated, continuing to pack his things for the next class.

Nikki glanced over at him with the creepiest expression, holding her hands as she leaned towards him in her desk.

“Dipper’s MY future husband.”

There was the sound of chairs scooting back as Max pushed them out of the way in order to get as far as possible away from the (now) brunette, walking backwards with a freaked out look .

\---

“Hey Neil! Are you texting your boyfriend Harrison?!”

“Shut the fuck up Nikki!!!”

\---

“G-GUYS! P-PAY AT-ATTENTION! WE’RE TR-TRYING TO SUMMON BIIIILL, REMEMBER…?”

“No, that’s just you Nikki.” Max retorted, going back to Tumblr, which was deemed more important.

“Y-YOU CAN’T S-SAY WHAT WILL H-HAPPEN, YOU’RE NOT PSYKICK LIKE ME!”

“It’s ‘psychic’, Nikki.” He looked up from his PS Vita. “How many soda cups did you drink?”

“ONLY TWENTY!”

“Oh my god, you’re drunk, go home.”

\---

“Jesus, I’m always on my PS Vita aren’t I?”

“Yep you are.”

Max glanced up in surprise from his computer, frowning a bit.

“You didn’t have to agree with me!”

“What do you want me to say?”

Max looked away a moment, waving his arms a bit as he spoke, “You need to learn when to lie and when to tell the truth.”

“Sorry, I don’t.”


End file.
